


Love on the Starside

by BeMoreBoyf



Category: Glee
Genre: Celebrity Blaine Anderson, M/M, Singer Blaine Anderson, i did this for a school assignment..., i got an A+..., im so sorry, literally no one, who still watches Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMoreBoyf/pseuds/BeMoreBoyf
Summary: When Kurt Hummel finally gets the chance to see his idol- Blaine Anderson- in concert will he blow all of his chances or get everything he has ever desired?





	Love on the Starside

Over seven billion people in this world and I'm the one whose dreams come true. It couldn't have been someone else who had much more exciting dreams, no it had to be me. The boy who has the most basic dreams ever, get on Broadway, win a Tony, and maybe start a fashion line. Oh wait, I forgot the most basic part, I want to meet Blaine Anderson.   
Blaine Anderson is an alternative singer who sings from the soul. He is the lead singer of my favourite band and I am lucky enough to have tickets to one of his concerts. Me and my best friend Rachel Berry will be in the front row of his first concert back in his home state of Ohio. Blaine was named the best singer of our generation and I have to agree with that.  
Rachel and I both graduated from high school last spring and decided that we were going to take a semester or two off and go to NYU in the spring. Both of us were going for musical theatre, and we would be living together in an apartment. It was going to be fabulous!   
At the moment I am in my room doing my nightly skincare routine since I most likely will not want to do it after the concert and I need to keep my porcelain skin free of blemishes. Rachel and I had the entire night planned out, and it was going to be the best night of my life!   
Suddenly I hear the doorbell ring, must be Rachel. I yell to Finn that I'll get it, if he gets it then I will never get Rachel out of the house. You see, Rachel has a huge crush on Finn and has since sixth grade. Finn is my step brother and became it when my dad and his mom got married back when we were juniors in high school. Finn is this big oafy football player who surprisingly sings amazingly but dances like a giraffe learning to walk..   
I throw open the door and sure enough there is Rachel in all of her kindergartener glory. She has long brown hair with blunt bangs across her forehead, a nose like a beak, and cheekbones that could cut glass. The only thing that makes her unattractive is her clothing, she dresses like a kindergartener on picture day.   
“Hey Rachel,” I say blandly as Rachel throws her arms around me.  
“Kurt! So I just got this new sweater just for this occasion and I thought I would ask the expert what he thought of it!” I am in no way an expert, I just love fashion and read vogue more than the average person..  
“It totally looks fabulous!” I say in what I hope is a convincing voice, I may hate her fashion taste but I don’t want her to know that.   
“So what’s the occasion?” I look behind me to see Finn standing there.   
“We’re going to see Blaine Anderson in concert,” I try to explain, “we have VIP tickets and it’s in Columbus so we have to leave now to get there on time.”  
“Okay, well have fun then,” Finn exits the room slowly while staring at Rachel, I’ve begun to suspect that he likes her back.   
“You ready Rachel?” I say as I turn back to her.  
“Absolutely!” We turn toward the door and head out toward my black Navigator.   
I climb into the driver’s seat of the car and turn on the engine. Rachel immediately hooks up her phone so that she can start playing Blaine Anderson songs. This was gonna be a long car ride of singing and listening to Rachel’s self-absorbed babble.

We pull up to the concert venue after dinner and checking into the hotel. Once I find a parking spot I climb out of the car excitedly. I am shaking with anticipation as I open the door for Rachel. I grab her hand and run up to the door of the venue. When we get there I hand the attendant our tickets and I release Rachel’s hand in order to go through the metal detectors at the entrance. We get through and find our seats. We are right in front of where Blaine will be.  
By the time the warm up bands are over the venue is full. I am kind of feeling claustrophobic and so I sit down, Blaine will be out in around five minutes. The five minutes go by quickly and at this point I am feeling extremely claustrophobic. I have a headache and feel like I may pass out and throw up. Rachel hasn’t noticed this and is instead jumping up and down in anticipation. The lights dim and I see a figure enter the stage through the floor, which has opened up. I stand up immediately and start yelling as well, almost all of the claustrophobic feelings dissipating my body as I see Blaine on stage singing. 

At the moment Blaine is backstage getting ready for whatever song is up next. The lights are getting gradually darker as we wait for Blaine, without him onstage I have nothing to focus my attention on. The claustrophobic feelings are coming back and this time they are so much worse. Rachel turns to me and yells, ”Are you okay?” there is no way I’m yelling back so I just nod my head weakly. She seems to take this as an affirmative answer and just goes back to screeching with every other fan in the arena.  
Soon I could see a shape on stage, it was short and I could just see the hint of curls on its head. Just from this outline though, I knew exactly who it was. Blaine was back onstage, but this time the feelings of claustrophobia did not dissipate completely.   
The opening chords to the next song came on and the lights went completely out. Then they turned back on slightly and suddenly I saw a figure in front of me. The figure had dark hair that appeared to have been gelled but now curls were springing out all over the place, he wore an incredibly over the top gold suit, and I knew his name to be Blaine Anderson.   
I couldn't breathe, I felt like I could pass out. He seemed to notice this and pulled me into a tight hug while singing the opening lines, once he pulled back he stopped singing and pointed the microphone towards me and said, ”Sing,”   
I nearly passed out right then and there.   
I sing the next lines much higher than he would have, I have an abnormally high voice for an eighteen year old boy, so when I sing I’m a countertenor, I was the only one in my glee club at McKinley.   
When I finish singing he turns the microphone towards himself and starts singing again, pulling me into another hug. This time he starts to venture down the row further, hugging or giving handshakes to everyone who wants one. The claustrophobic feeling is completely gone now thanks to Blaine.  
I can just faintly see Blaine as he belts out the last note of the song, at this point he has made his way to a piano. Soon the piano is being lifted up into the air. I am in wonder as he sings on this piano. How could this eighteen year old be singing at a sold out concert on a floating piano? It was just crazy.   
I look back up at Blaine and see him staring directly at me as he sings the song. He's singing a cover of Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, I can remember that this was the first song I ever heard him sing, it's also the song that he got famous for singing. It seems like he is singing it to me but I know logically he isn't. He doesn't even know I exist. 

The concert is over now, it's time for me to meet the one person that will completely change my life. Me and Rachel are following the security guards who are leading the small group of people with backstage passes. We flash the guards our passes and walk past into the room where Blaine will be. The guards have left to go get him while all of us get into a line. Rachel and I are in the middle of the line, which means that we have at least a half hour to wait. They take each group to hang out with him for ten minutes, and there are only six separate groups.   
Finally it’s Rachel and I’s turn to meet him. We walk up to the guards as Blaine says goodbye to the last group, my heart is racing as I see his eyes flick over to mine. His hazel eyes widen as they land on my glasz ones. I feel my heart flutter as Blaine grabs my hand and shakes it.  
“My name is Kurt,” I whisper in a barely audible voice.  
“Blaine. Obviously,” I can’t believe that I’m actually talking to Blaine Anderson, I feel weightless. Then Rachel ruins the moment with her loud mouth.   
“My name is Rachel Barbra Berry! I am like your biggest fan. Well except maybe Kurt here, he's been listening to you since you sang Teenage Dream on your Myspace page!” Rachel continues to ramble on as I glare at her. Blaine is now paying attention to her, and I hadn’t realised that we were walking to another room until now. Finally, Rachel stops rambling. Blaine turns to me and asks how I am, this starts a conversation that lasts the full ten minutes with Rachel butting in every time she feels necessary, which is every ten seconds.   
Finally our ten minutes are up and we have to leave. As we are gathering our stuff to leave Blaine yells something out.  
“Wait! You guys didn’t get anything signed!” that’s when I realise that we didn’t, so I grab out the picture I wanted signed as Rachel grabs her’s. We both give him the pictures and he signs them. I don’t bother to look at mine as I give him a hug and say goodbye. I grab Rachel’s hand and scurry out of the room.   
Once we get out of the venue, we get in our car and drive to the hotel. When we finally get there I look at the picture for the first time. It’s all normal, just a signature, and then I notice something strange. There seems to be a series of numbers underneath the signature. I freak out when I realise that it must be a phone number. I decide to text it to see whose it is.

Hello, who is this? I type this and then wait for an answer. When I don’t get one within the next hour, I start to think that maybe it’s a prank and so I go ahead and crawl into the bed next to Rachel, who is sound asleep. I am half asleep by the time I feel my phone vibrate, I grab it immediately and see a text back from the number.

This is Blaine. Is this Kurt? I drop my phone out of surprise. This can’t be Blaine Anderson, there is absolutely no way. I decide to text back to find out.

It’s been three months since I met Blaine and my life changed for good. Now he’s off tour and we are best friends, I told Rachel about Blaine and to say she freaked out would be an understatement.   
After talking for two months we decided to take our relationship to the next level and we started dating after I accidentally told him that I had a crush on him during one of our phone calls and he said that he liked me back. It’s been a month now and Rachel is the only person who knows. 

Blaine is finally coming to Ohio to visit his family when our worlds flip upside down and inside out. We’re celebrating our one year anniversary and going to our favourite restaurant, Breadstix. We hadn’t expected there to be paparazzi since it was late at night, but we obviously underestimated them because the next day there were pictures of us doing stuff from walking hand in hand down the sidewalk, pecking each other on the lips throughout dinner, and just sitting with each other sent to Blaine.  
I find out about the pictures when Blaine calls me up crying and having a panic attack. I immediately rush over to his house, it’s strange to see him crying and panicking when he is usually always smiling and happy. This pictures obviously have distraught him quite a lot. When I get to his parent’s house, I knock on the door. HIs older brother Cooper opens the door and ushers me up to Blaine’s room. I’ve met Cooper once, when Blaine and I met for the second time in person, It was the first time since the concert.   
When I get to Blaine’s room I knock on the door and announce my presence to him. He throws open the door and runs into my arms as I wrap them around him. His cheeks are tear streaked, and his usually hazel eyes are bloodshot. His usual gel helmet of hair is a curly and matted mess from sleep.   
I feel him mumble against my chest and I pull back to hear what he is saying. He repeats the same phrase over and over with tears streaming down his cheeks. He’s choking on his words, and it hurts my heart to hear what he’s saying.  
“My life is over, I’ve ruined everything.” That’s all he says as the tears drip onto my shirt. His hands navigate towards my waist as he bawls, I’m holding him tightly and rubbing his back.   
“Have they posted the pictures?” I whisper softly. He shakes his head and croaks out.  
“No, but they said they would if I didn’t tell the world before Thursday.” The problem with all of this is that Blaine isn’t out of the closet yet and would like to keep that on his own terms, but at this point he’s just going to have to tell everyone.  
“Blaine I think that you should tell everyone.” I whisper this softly, barely audible yet Blaine hears it.  
“I think I will.”

Soon, Blaine and I are sitting on his bed., he has dried his tears, and is typing out a tweet to tell the world everything:  
Hey guys, I have something that I need to confess. I have been keeping this a secret for years and quite a few of you have guessed. I’m gay, and I have an amazing boyfriend. His name is Kurt Hummel and I love him. If you don’t approve then go ahead and stop listening to my music. Thank you.

I look over at Blaine and see fresh tears running down his face, I wipe them away as he presses the post button. Blaine throws his phone across the room as he starts sobbing again. The phone hits the wall with a crash and I’m honestly fearful that he broke the screen. I hear the phone vibrate with notifications as the tears fall from his eyes down to the soft sheets on his bed. I’m not sure if I should leave his phone or grab it, I’m not sure if I want to know how the world is reacting to the news. I finally decide to take the risky route and get up off of the bed, I cross the room and with shaky hands I grab the phone. I don’t look at what the replies say as I cross the room again and drop onto the bed next to Blaine. Without looking at the replies, I unlock his phone and open the ‘Twitter’ app. I open the tweet and start to scroll down to see the replies, my finger lands on the first one and I almost start crying along with Blaine.

I’m so happy for you. Everyone deserves to have joy in their life and it seems that you have found that joy. No one should be angry about you finding the one person who makes you truly happy, not even if that person happens to be a male. I hope that you are both very happy and that you know that you will always have at least one fan.

A tear finds its way down my cheek as I turn the phone towards Blaine, he grabs the phone and reads the reply. He looks up at me and smiles through the tears, I lean forward and press my lips against his in assurance that everything’s going to be fine. It is going to be fine.

A year goes by and we are living our life on the high side. I moved in with Blaine about a month ago and life couldn’t be better. Rachel and Finn got together three months ago and now live right next door in the apartment on our left. It truly is a dream come true.  
At the moment Blaine and I are sitting in a recording studio composing a tweet to tell the world about the fact that we will be starting a duo career. Blaine and I talked about it for a while and finally decided that it would be fun, we are dropping our first album in May and I couldn’t be more excited.   
FInally everything in my life is perfect. Finally I get to live my life fulfilling my dreams instead of feeling like I’m fulfilling someone else’s. Finally I get to live my life the way I want to and I get to live it with the one person who matters most to me. That person just happens to be Blaine Anderson, and I couldn’t be happier about that fact. No matter how much disapproval we get from the public I know that I will always have Blaine. I know that the disapproval is inevitable as well because I found love on the star side.


End file.
